filmcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvin (ParaNorman)
'Alvin '''is a secondary tritagonist in the 2012 film ''ParaNorman. Appearances ParaNorman Alvin was a teenager living in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, and was a daily tormenter of Norman Babcock, whom Alvin despised for his unusual ability to speak to the dead. Alvin played Judge Hopkins in the school play commemorating the execution of the Blithe Hollow witch, during which he humiliated Norman, Neil Downe and Salma Ramsay when he tied a noose attached to Neil around Norman's neck. However, in the actual play, Alvin was caught off-guard when Norman unexpectedly made a public spectacle of himself by claiming the dead were coming, an action that earned him more ridicule. The next day, Alvin overheard Norman talking to the ghost of Mr. Prenderghast, telling him the witch's curse was real. Afterwards, Alvin attempted to impress two girls by dancing, but Norman accidentally ran into him with his bike, enraging him. Alvin then followed Norman to the graveyard to enact revenge and saw him reading Mr. Prenderghast's book at the grave of the witch's seven accusers. Alvin interrupted Norman while he was reading the book and announced his intentions of revealing the information to the rest of the school, but was cut short when the witch's ghost awoke, terrifying the two. The witch promptly summoned the seven accusers as zombies, who rose from the grave and advanced towards Alvin and Norman, who fled in terror. The two briefly hid in Mr. Prenderghast's cabin, where Norman determined that he read the book in the wrong place which is why the witch awoke. After the zombies broke in, the two boys fled into the forest, where they encountered Neil, Courtney, and Mitch. The five fled in Mitch's van while Judge Hopkins clung to the van. While Alvin grappled with Hopkin's detached arm, Norman received information from Salma to check the Town Hall for information on the witch's burial site. However, Mitch crashed the van, forcing the five to continue on foot. Though they reached the Town Hall, they were unable to find the information needed to find the witch's grave. Norman angrily told the rest of the group to leave, but they were trapped inside by a mob that had assembled to destroy the zombies. Alvin bore witness to Norman and the zombies breaking out of the Town Hall, where they were cornered by the mob. However, Alvin and the rest of the group had a change of heart and stood up to the mob, with Alvin shaming the mob for their actions. However, the witch's ghost went on a rampage through the town, scattering the mob. Alvin remained at the Town Hall with Neil and Mitch while Norman, Judge Hopkins, and his family set off into the forest to stop the witch. After the witch was quelled, she and the zombies faded away as Alvin watched. Afterwards, Norman and his family returned to Blithe Hollow. Alvin, in an attempt to gain publicity, claimed that he and Norman were close acquaintances, though nobody believed him. Category:Laika Studios characters Category:Focus Features characters Category:ParaNorman characters Category:Living characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:TritagonistsCategory:Secondary protagonists